winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Magnet - Kamui Gakupo ft Megurine Luka 2. World is Mine - Kagamine Len 3. Romance 4. Eiden no Melody ---- Đang sốc vì tụi nó cũng có 1 Series Seven Deadly Sins và nó ngang ngửa vs bên Seven Deadly Sins của bên Vocaloid, fan Vocaloid rút dần qua bên đó hết :v, thấy mấy đứa con gái đứa nào cũng bik cái nhóm dìm Vocaloid này, tui mún hỏi coi bà bik ko đó mà Ôi hên quá :v Cho link nghe thử bài gì gì đó đi BTW<3 you can lock stereo crash now. 15:48, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about leaving my replies on blogs. It wouldn't let me leave messages on talk pages before. Anywho I was wondering if you could fix my talk boxes for me? I'm having some trouble with them. XBloomRoxyx (talk) 19:07, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ^^!! I'm pretty good, just tired of the crazy Wikia Contributors on the Winx Club Fanon Wiki @@... Thanks for asking <3! Btw, how was your day ^^? 07:51, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Rose! Jana copied your userbox of Bloom! Crystal - Fairy of Nature 11:03, June 19, 2013 (UTC) From Winx Magic Wiki; Stellamusa101's wiki. Rutchelle was checking every users contributions and she found that. Crystal - Fairy of Nature 11:23, June 19, 2013 (UTC) here. Plz don't b angry on Rutchelle. She didn't copy Winx Wiki's userboxes. Crystal - Fairy of Nature 11:34, June 19, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mwLMqRE-Ft0 lâu rồi ta mới nghe lại bài này :v Nhờ con bạn vẽ giùm, vẽ trong lớp trong lúc trống tiết, trình nó cao dữ :v Bà vẽ đẹp ko :v :v, tự đánh giá thấp mình quá vựi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDjtxvxu0Wg Bài này sẽ giúp tẩy mọi thứ ra khỏi đầu :v Thì vừa tầm thoy :v http://code-name-327.deviantart.com/ Ko, mún tẩy não thì phải chơi Eh, Ah Sou :v http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rOsPRzK7hyM&feature=youtu.be Đương xài ké cái dA vs con bạn, Fatimah lấy dA của tui òi :v Nếu nó giống như trong hình nó tự vẽ về nó thì hay quá :v, đây là lý do ta thích gái 2D :v http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqsitAPkqRc&list=PL900663DC806F3CBB&index=15 Thoy, bên nó toàn Winx, của con toàn Vocaloid vs Anime :v, tách ra là đúng òi nó lùn hơn tui 1 chút :v, tui cao 1m75, chắc nó 1m7 :v Bà cao nhiu, tui lưng dài chứ chân ko dài :v Chơi vs nó lâu lâu nhớ lại tình cũ của mình kinh khủng :v :v, trời, seo bà đơn giản thế, con Bò Cạp này phải từ từ tiến tới, ông bà nói dục tốc bất đạt mà Show hình phô hàng cho xem thử đê ;v So, does that mean that you're not angry at her? Crystal - Fairy of Nature 13:25, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Đơn giản quá cũng có hại đế :v Úp hình cho chiêm ngưỡng đê :v Well, no. She wanted to ask you if you're still angry about the things that she did but she is thinking that she might annoy you again. Crystal - Fairy of Nature 13:34, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Bà cũng thấy hình trẻ trâu của tui còn giề :v, úp đê They keep editing other people's pages, creating unnecessary pages etc... I'm so tired of them =.=! And oh, I'm so sorry for hearing that Rose :(! I hope you'll feel better soon. 04:36, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hiya Rose ^^ How are you? BTW, I commented on your blog on the Disney Princess wiki. I think we should merge the wikis, but you can read my full answer there ;) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:12, June 20, 2013 (UTC) chậc Chơi dại, nghe bài nào vẽ bài đó mà ra đc đống này :v Nhạc Vocaloid, nó nói nghe tới Melt ko bik vẽ gì, lại là Melt cover Luka nữa :v, thảm cảnh bắt đầu Nghe nó nhẹ, tui thì lại khoái Soild hơn Chắc người ta sẽ nâng giọng của Luka lên Mún nghe Soild thì lên userpage của tui, tui có để bài Moonlit Bear Miku Append Soild ở đó Dụ gì, thì bà chưa nghe Soild, tui cho bà nghe Soild :v hi Rose would you like to be my bff?ScarlethX (talk) 15:20, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Song Layout! Do you like the layout I did for the song? (http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/It%27s_Gonna_Get_a_Little_Crazy) Be Happy! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 20:40, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I'm good thanks Rose. Well, it's your decision and I'm sure you'll make the best one for the wikis :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:02, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Group Song mà có Miku Append thì chắc chỉ có Mr.Music.....Bài gì mà cả đám con gái 1 đứa con trai là Len, thử mà bị nguyên đám harem mà toàn yandere :v, chết :v Ờ, tội ghê :v Có coi Sword Art Online ko :v? Vậy là chắc ko rồi, anime hot nhất mùa 2013 đấy mà Cái công việc liên quan tới anime manga mà ko coi sao đc :v Cái đó là công việc chứ đâu phải rảnh CÔng nhìu hơn tư à No, and I didn't say that you're a robot. The "My Icons" sections are her ideas now, so stop thinking that she's copying you and stop thinking that she is just a worthless creature God had created. God made a very special purpose for each person and her purpose in the world not to copy but to spread the Good News to every land in Earth. Forest - Fairy of Nature 13:38, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Alright. *sigh* Can Rutchelle have the same section from your profile? Only the "My Icons". Now, Rutchelle's not copying from you! You don't believe in anything like her mother! Forest - Fairy of Nature 14:33, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rose??!!!!!!!!How are you? I've got a lot of things to say:...But I forgot them :P yes.sarah (talk) 15:01, June 21, 2013 (UTC) That's okay Rose ;) Btw, who's FloraNature? She's starting lots of arguments on this wiki. I think it'll turn into a war zone soon >.< --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:05, June 22, 2013 (UTC) yep i can now edit sorry i'am not useing a text box XBloomroxyx is helping me make one.Thankyou for all the help you have givin me!!! Yeah, they were not there. welcome :D Nếu có 1 công việc nào đó liên quan tới Sailor Moon, bà chịu làm ko :v I just captured a picture to give, because i wanted to. and i remembered what i wanted to tell you 1.Some users learn to make talkboxes by looking at your template 2.you know, Believix's background music is so rapid going. 3.Who is this ScarlethX and Flora Nature? Thì làm nghề giống tui mà liên quan tới Sailor Moon, nếu có cơ hội, chịu làm ko :v Sao vậy, công việc trùng sở thích bà mà :v Ai bảo bà con là nhà báo ;v, cái vụ thông tin là làm thêm chơi thoy, con là event planner :v, ngoài cái nghề chính ra, con đi thêm nhìu nghề vặt lắm Ờ mà đúng là công việc ko ổn định thật, nên ta mới làm nhìu việc :v Thu thập chơi có tiền thưởng :v, vậy thoy Mố tốt nghiệp rùi tha hồ đi, tui ghét cái cảm giác 1 mình lắm, cho nên thuê nhà chứ ko mua, toàn qua nhà đồng chí ngủ, suốt ngày đi chơi, ở nhà 1 mình chán lắm Nha Trang thì ko có nhìu chỗ Otaku lắm, HCM vs Hà Nội là nhìu, vô đó, nói chuyện vs người lạ mà còn hơn bạn thân nữa :v Tui ở đây từ nhỏ tới lớn mà có chết chóc gì đâu :v would you like to know more about me Rose?ScarlethX (talk) 14:11, June 22, 2013 (UTC) why cant i it doest matter if its fan art it should be aloud for people to see okay btw i really like your sig it is coolScarlethX (talk) 14:21, June 22, 2013 (UTC) you're welcome :D btw if i misspell a word it might be because i am using a Kindle Fire HD 7 inches ScarlethX (talk) 14:25, June 22, 2013 (UTC) you have no right to tell me what to do its not like you own Wikia so leave me alone bye rose see you laterScarlethX (talk) 15:40, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose :3! How are you ^^? 04:56, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, it's okay, Rose ;)! I don't mind it :P!! Why were you upset? Is something wrong @@? And Prettix Club is going good... I'm completely out of ideas for the new version of episode 1 @@!!! 05:10, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Can you unlock Nabu for a second? --[[User:Stellamusa101|'♣Stella'musa101♣]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'A'' Wikia addit']] 06:15, June 23, 2013 (UTC) That's okay Rose ^^! Yeah, I sent her a rather long message telling her that she's just making things worse for Rutchelle by annoying people @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:25, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Đẻ ở đó, học ở đó, lớn ở đó, lên cấp 3 thì sang Mỹ, Mỹ xong về VN, về VN thì lại đi Nhật, bây giờ về lại VN :v Thì sống từ nhỏ tới lớn còn gì You can lock back now. --[[User:Stellamusa101|'♣Stella'musa101♣]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'A'' Wikia addit']] 11:15, June 23, 2013 (UTC) okay roseScarlethX (talk) 13:20, June 23, 2013 (UTC) sorry but i dont even use that sig but i will Change it don't worryScarlethX (talk) 13:34, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose... Long time no talk! I wanted to ask, why's Roxanna (FabRoxyRox) blocked? ♥Roxy♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♥'''Fairy of the Animals!♥']' 01:27, June 24, 2013 (UTC)' Block me for a year! School starts tomorrow. Please, I don't get any friends anymore! Everyone is getting angry at me. Anyways, I'm acting like that 'Cause you know my age. 07:01, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :v, mún ra hay ko tùy bà thoy :v, ra Hà Nội cũng có Otaku, nhưng mà khí hậu khắc nghiệt lém, bà chắc gì chịu nổi :v Tin nóng, Luka Append sẽ ra trong 1 thời gian gần đây (chưa bik cụ thể), và available for Vocaloid3 if u dOnt wAnt 2 b ferinds with rutchelle, i'll make even things worse 4 her. I'll make hr suffer! HA HA HA! I feel like I'm going to explode! Everyone seems to be arguing with me today! I don't want to start arguments, but some users here are acting really inconsiderate, FloraNature even threatened to make Rutchelle suffer if you won't be friends with her. I sent her a message saying she's black-mailing! Gosh, why do people have to do things like this?! :( Seriously, I don't want to make enemies/frenemies but I'm trying to enforce the rules while trying to make peace @@ Btw, Harmi's in hospital. I wonder what's wrong with him? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:26, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Rose :3! Oh, I'm so sorry for hearing that :(!! By the way, did you watch Ever After High :D? 10:56, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ok thanks for clearing i won't add the catagorys but if a fairy form is not a fairy then why did roxy say "i managed to transform into a fairy" and bloom say "roxy you transformed into a fairy" which could only mean that if your in a fairy form you are a fairy?????Winxer11 (talk) 11:09, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Rất gần, có bài hát mẫu, sample, người ta lên lịch kế hoạch lun òi mà, trc hết MEIKO V3 sẽ ra trc đã :v He fainted and was unconscious for a few hours @@ Wow! All of a sudden it just started raining :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:01, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. could you please remove all the categories the anon added to Sky's category page? I'd do it myself but my computer won't let me for some reason. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:04, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Because you're the one who blocked her...? ♥Roxy♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz '♥'Fairy of the Animals!'♥']' 01:16, June 25, 2013 (UTC)' Oh, I see :P! And what?! Harmi is in hospital?! What happened @@? 04:19, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Is Aisha's Sirenix spell Slide of Sirenix or Force of Sirenix? 'cause the page's title is Force of Sirenix, but the infobox title is Slide of Sirenix... ♥Roxy♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz '♥'Fairy of the Animals!'♥']' 09:21, June 25, 2013 (UTC)' Hey, Rose! I just say Najmah's user page (NA8321). She copied ALMOST EVERYTHING from MY talk page!!! ♥Roxy♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz '♥'Fairy of the Animals!'♥']' 10:20, June 25, 2013 (UTC)' Okay :) Well, it's quite boring. I'm just doing some homework where I have to write down the foods I eat and record the kilojoules. How about you? Btw, Winxer11 is also from Australia :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:18, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Lucky :) Yep. It's nice to meet another Australian :) Well, I'm okay. I'm just really exhausted :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:26, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry about it Rose! You'll do fine! Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:33, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:39, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Đã có sample rồi thì sẽ gần thoy :v :v, Còn 99 ngày nữa là hạn của bé Kitano Kamui hết nhể Có 1 đoạn clip Miku ủng hộ :v Ờ, cái này giống như Cryton làm ơn làm phước cho ước mơ tàn lụi của người nghĩ ra ý tưởng Kamui vậy :v Có đứa nói Kamui màn hình phẳng quá nên bị ghét ;v, mà cha Kei này cũng vui, trừ Luka ra, Miku đc 1 chút chút, Rin, Kamui, Lily,....đứa nào ổng cũng vẽ cho màn hình phẳng hết :v dẹp ngay và lun :v MMD cũng có, Voice cũng có, Fanart vs Fan cũng có, thể nào Kamui cũng ra Hey Rose, about the Lava of Sirenix, I think it's Fire of Sirenix because the Italian word for fire is Fuoco. (Bnickg (talk) 15:21, June 25, 2013 (UTC)) Hiya Rose. Camp Half-Blood wiki has just had a renovating because the new Percy Jackson movie is coming out. It looks so awesome ^.^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:54, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Alright thank you Rose (Bnickg (talk) 11:20, June 26, 2013 (UTC)) Rose, is Bloom's Sirenix power Lava or Fire of Sirenix? The page's title is called Lava of Sirenix but the infobox title is Fire of Sirenix. ♥Roxy♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz '♥'Fairy of the Animals!'♥] 12:49, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay. But I asked you because you're the Co-Leader of Project Spells. ♥Roxy♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♥'''Fairy of the Animals!♥] 12:57, June 26, 2013 (UTC)